


Where this ship(ping) leads you - Part 2

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Where this ship(ping) leads you [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, FinnSte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“nothing to be sorry for” Steffi replied with a smug grin pulling down his sweatpants. She got down on her knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where this ship(ping) leads you - Part 2

It took them a few minutes to calm down. They started soaping each other with shower gel, enjoyed a warm shower together. Just dressed in a towel they stood in the locker room.  
"And now?" Asked Steffi "my clothes are completely wet."  
„Lucky for you I've got second pair of joggingpants and a shirt“ Finn rummaged his suitcase.  
„Lucky for ME???“ Steffi asked „lucky for YOU. Without you my clothes wouldn't be that wet. So at least it's up to you to organize some clothes for me.“  
Click. The door handle moved.  
„Fuck which idiot already locked the door“ someone grumbled outside.  
Paralyzed they stood in the locker room not able to breathe.  
„Fuck off.“ the person grumbled and kicked the door. For them it seemed to take an eternity til the person outside went away. They bursted out in laughter.  
„For a second I wasn't sure if I really locked the door“ Finn laughed. They sat down on the couch. Steffi placed her head on his chest. „It's kind of sad that you haven't been on an earlier show. We could have had so much fun“ Finn grinned.  
„Uhm I have been there. We have been in Frankfurt too. You just didn't realize me“ Steffi replied.  
„What? How is that possible? I've always been looking out for you“  
„Maybe you haven't been searching enough. We have been there. Not the best seats. Not as good as today but after your fight I've fought my way to the front row.“  
„What about tomorrow? Are you going to be in Berlin?“  
„Nope. Didn't get any tickets“ Steffi sighed. But we're going to spent the rest of our holidays there.  
„Nothing easier than that. I think I have to make it up to your friend“  
„ She´s okay with it“ Steffi smirked. Finn leaned down to her. Finally they lips met again. They got lost in a long intense kiss. Steffi sat up and slipped on his lap smiled at him and before he was able to say something she sealed his lips with hers. They let their tongues play with each other. “Whoa” Steffi acted as if she was surprised.  
“Sorry...but...I am just a man. And you ... and your kisses” Finn tried to explain. “nothing to be sorry for” Steffi replied with a smug grin pulling down his sweatpants. She got down on her knees. Opened her mouth and let her tongue play with his tip while she took his growing cock in her hand starting to jerk him gently. Finn moaned softly. Closed his eyes and enjoyed her tender touches. Again and again she let her tongue play with his cock before swallowing him slowly. She swallowed him deeper and deeper. Enjoying the feeling of his growing cock. Again and again she increased her pace. Sucked tighter. She played her little game with him. And Finn enjoyed her game. He moaned softly.  
She let his cock slide out of her mouth, played with the wet head and massaged his balls. Finns breathing became faster and faster, his moans louder. She quickly let his cock slide back into her mouth. Took it as deep in as she could and began sucking it. She sucked fast and demanding. Going faster and faster. She knew that Finn wouldn't be able to hold back his climax much longer. And he shouldn't. She sucked harder and harder until his warm juice squirted into her mouth with loud groan from Finn.


End file.
